Dear Diary, Roxas's Sticky Balls
by Always Running The Labyrinth
Summary: Axel and Roxas are bored before the Annual Organization XIII Christmas sleepover...what should they do...MAKE POPCORN BALLS! DUH! Random Crack, Written in Axel's prospective. For my GF


A/N- I don't own blah, blah, blah! I just own the plot!

OKAY SO! this was written by me for my girlfriend Paige's as her X-mas present. So this is really for her! Oh and just so you know, I am working on my Labyrinth fan fiction and it almost done. I figured out a way to get [past the firewall at school AND i have a nook from Barnes and noble . It acts as my flash drive.] I'll get it up ASAP!

~*~

The Fourteen Organization XIII Popcorn Balls That Never Were

~*~

Dear Diary,

Today Roxas and I were in the kitchen and we were totally bored and figure we could make popcorn balls for the annual Orgy X-mas sleepover…yeah that was a REALLY bad idea. First, we had to get a recipe.

Now that sounds really simple…but with Xemnas' computer that is never that easy. Roxas had to figure out the password (which was easy cause it was 'mansex'. He is not really that creative…) then we need to find a recipe. There were more recipes than there are people in the damn world. I swear…every single website said theirs was the best. HOW MANY 'Best Popcorn Balls! I swear!' CAN THERE BE?!? I swear! God, it took us an hour to get a frickin' recipe offline. THEN, we printed it out but it was not to the printer in Mansex's office…so we had to run around the castle and try and find the damn paper.

After we finally found it (In Xigbar's room, I barely made it out alive! He lost the other eye temporarily but whatever…) we when into the kitchen and tried to find all the ingredients. We didn't even have popcorn. So, we went to a human grocery store called "Hannaford's" and we had to get all the ingredients. We got popcorn, salt, corn starch, and some other stuff. Not only did we get strange looks with out hair and unusual clothing but we were about to check out and luckily I put out basket down because as soon as I did this girl glomped me.

Her name was Bailey and she said she had friends who loved us and our 'Shipping' (whatever that is…) she got a photo and our signatures. I swear she was Demyx in a costume, trying to freak us out. Anyway, when we got home we started making the caramel stuff that you drizzle on the popcorn. We added all the stuff and stirred it occasionally (Roxas kept burning his finger because he liked tasting it.). After we got that started, I stared popping popcorn and that when really badly.

See, we needed to make enough for the ENTIRE Orgy and…I used the industrial popcorn maker…like the ones people use in movie theatres. I popped WAY too much. It ended up spilling over the edge of the thing and flowing onto the floor. So I ran to the thing and filled a nice and big (EMPTY!) trash bag and I ended up filling fourteen of those…

So after we got a huge VAT of the stuff cooking (Roxas forgot that we were making popcorn balls for fourteen members AND we had fourteen bags of popcorn…) we waited till we could pour the stuff into the bags. As we started form the balls from the popcorn in the bags I started to notice that we had made 300,000 balls and we still had thirteen and a half bags left so I said 'Screw it!' So I put all the popcorn balls back in the bag and formed one HUGE ball of popcorn out if it. I ended up being the right size for the bottom of a snowman.

So we made fourteen HUGE popcorn balls and we hid them in the sleepover room in the castle. Each person had already set up their sleeping bags and we had set the big, holiday themed trash bags at the head of each member's sleeping bag. When they came in that night, their eyes were as big as the balls.

I think we made Demyx almost explode of sugar overload. I was really funny to see Xemnas' eyes bulge out of his head at the sight of them…but that's when the trouble started.

Because they were so big and there was WAY TOO MUCH SUGAR…they were so sticky. Xigbar decided to play dodge ball with his and he chucked it at Roxas. Roxas did a matrix move and dodge it, but it ended up hitting Xemnas and he got stuck to it. Then Demyx, who was WAY past his sugar capacity limit, ran by us and before we could stop him…he began rolling the ball around the room. Every thing began to stick to it, poor superior was getting smashed into the floor every other moment AND he was screaming at Demyx in Japanese!

It took all of my strength NOT to laugh at the image of Dem, running around with a massive popcorn ball, picking up random crap and people. It was like than pointless game for the gameboy and DS. To get as much crap as you can stick to this (MASSIVE) ball…thing. So after we had to pry everything of the ball, we need to get Xemnas off the thing. But the sugar rush we all had was starting to make us crash so we ended up leaving him on the thing and waited till morning when we made Demyx eat Superior off it.

I can't remember what ever happened to the rest of the popcorn balls but I heard a rumor Xemnas used them for Lightsabe-…I MEAN 'Ethereal Blade' practice. Whatever, well… I gotta go. Roxas and I have a mission from Mansex's man bitch's (Saïx, for all of you who don't know who that is).

Their sending us to get the Christmas tree.

Peace out,  
Axel


End file.
